Over The Wall
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Across the wall and in the sanctuary were the revered Cat Beasts. Tall, strong, agile. They were the humans might protectors from the demons that lurked in the night. SasuNaru


**Title: Over the Wall**

 **Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki/ Sasuke Uchiha

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** M/M relationship

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the other characters but I do own this story and the idea and plot. This story contains homosexual content and intimate relationships. If you do not like such things then do not continue to read. Read. The. Tags.

 **Summary:** Across the wall and in the sanctuary were the revered Cat Beasts. Tall, strong, agile. They were the humans might protectors from the demons that lurked in the night.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who has been keeping up with the stories and leaving favs and follows and most importantly reviews! Today is the Sixth Story of my Seven Stories in Seven Days Self Challenge. The uploads so far have been:  
Day 1: Leap and Bounds  
Day 2: Oh, Ok then  
Day 3: Vagabond  
Day 4: Every Once in a While  
Day 5: Yell a little louder - Part two of 'Oh, Ok then'  
Today: Over the Wall  
Tomorrow:

Again thanks to everyone who has been following the stories! Your reviews have made me so happy! And if you haven't read the others then go do that now~

* * *

Naruto whistled a catchy tune as he rode his bike from work. It had gotten later than he thought but he was being paid over time so he was okay with it. He peddled as fast as he could to get home as quickly as he could, the scent of sweat and ramen clinging to his clothes and skin. He'd like a hot long bathe and to just hibernate for hours. He rolled his shoulders as he rounded a steep corner and tilted his body with the bike to make it around.

He was just making it pass the bend when his front wheel suddenly stopped and sent him flying off, tumbling down the road and smashing into the wall. He cried out his pain, his ears ringing and the shrill ring of his demon alarm blaring in the dark.

He struggled to his feet, his right arm was out of commission, he must've knocked his shoulder of the socket. He whipped out his demon slaying pocket knife and brandished it, eyes darting around for movement. He kept his back firmly planted to wall as he waited for the soul sucker to show itself.

The bushes to his left rustled and he quickly turned to face whatever emerged. His grip loosened on the knife when he saw how big the beast was. He was by no means a pushover. He'd once slayed a demon that was twice his size, but that was by the skin of his teeth and he'd had full use of both his arms and a demon scroll.

Right now he only had a tiny pocket knife, his least dominant hand and his feet. He glanced a ways off to see the demon alarm still blaring off to the side. If he could just somehow hold out until the demon slayers came then he would survive this encounter. He watched with flutters in his stomach as the thing came from behind the trees. It was even bigger in the light of the stars. Its skin was coal black, splotches of grey separating it from the sheer blackness that seemed to be radiating from its surface. It had consumed many souls.

Naruto said a little prayer to the demon slayers urging them to come, he was beginning to doubt that he'd even be able to hold out until they came. He took a deep breath to calm down. Maybe if he didn't get hit it would be alright. His demon classification was a little rusty but judging by the claws, curved and jagged and perfect for ripping fleshy humans to bits and pieces, he needed to avoid those. He could just poke it with his blade until it maybe started to affect it. Well his feet were fine he just needed to-

Naruto's head shot up as the demon leaped high into the air, screeching at the top of it lungs, yellow teeth bared and red eyes gleaming with delight at its prey. Naruto scrambled out of the way as it landed heavily, the concrete crushed under the impressive weight. Naruto lost his footing for only a minute. He rolled out of the way as a clawed hand swept down where he was, ripping the asphalt to bits. Naruto hurried up, he ducked a slash and rolled out of the way. The demon screeched again and slashed at him, it missed Naruto by a hairs breathe and that was just _too close._

Instead of attacking like he planned he had to be on the defensive. He was ducking and dodging blow after raining blow. He cried out when his legs were swept out from under him, another screech and a heavy hand was fast approaching him. He didn't have enough time to dodge, swiping up with all his might he slashed at it hoping to break the skin and stop it from crushing him but it screeched against its skin and vibrated down Naruto's arm.

 _Fuck._ He wasn't strong enough to break the hide. The demon screeched again, pressing against the blade and Naruto thought that maybe it was mocking him. Laughing at its good fortune at a meal so late at night. Naruto bellowed as he stabbed at the hand, over and over at the same spot, maybe if he kept at it, harder and harder, it would break through.

He gave the hardest stab he could manage when the demon suddenly rocked to the side and crashed into the ground, Naruto bounced with the impact. He didn't know what happened but this was his chance to get away. He just pushed up to his feet when the demon growled, no longer amused, and grabbed his leg in a vice grip, easily shattering the bones there. He screamed, pain washing over him and locking his muscles in place. The demon started to drag him to his filthy mouth, saliva drooling from the corner of it as it yanked him closer and closer. Naruto frantically stabbed at the fingers, harder than he had stabbed the hand when a black blur suddenly appeared before him. He cried out in relief as his leg was free, the demon screeched as the blur completely ripped through its hands and freed Naruto, the fingers still clinging to him.

One moment he was enjoying his freedom and the next he was sailing through the air, slung over his rescuer's shoulder and being rushed through the woods. He watched as the demon struggled to its feet, howling into the night, but it was rapidly shrinking as they got farther and farther away and the last thing Naruto saw before his eyes felt too heavy to keep open was a sleek black tail.

* * *

Eyelashes fluttered open, the sound of laughter around him and the feel of hard wood against his back had Naruto sitting up to stare ahead. He was on some sort of mats on the bare ground, the walls were all wooden, twigs and branches springing from the walls and hanging from the ceiling, as if the very house itself were alive. He struggled to his and stretched, a yawn cracking his jaw, crunching the bones in his back that had gone stiff when the memory of the demon rushed to the forefront of his mind. He grab his shoulder and leg, panic gripping his chest, his breath shallow and beads of sweat ran down his face. "Calm down. You're safe here." He spun around to the voice, lounging on the window was a sleek black Cat Beast with dark black ears at the side of his head and a matching long smooth looking tail.

"Oh my God a Cat Beast!" He hurried over him, trying to touch his ears but the cat jerked away and scowled at him.

"Don't be rude," he glared. "You humans..."

Naruto reined his excitement in, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I've never seen a Cat Beast before. Y'know not allowed through the gates unless you have like government clearance or something so this is my first time. Dude you look awesome. _So badass!_ Were you the one that saved my ass? Dude I owe you like, my life, like, you have no-"

"Stop speaking!" Naruto's mouth clamped shut but he was still grinning, his eyes alight with excitement. "I don't understand half of what you just said."

Naruto shook his head, "Doesn't matter. If you saved me back there, dude I owe you," he stuck his hand out and the cat stared at it skeptically before batting it away.

"It is our duty to protect you humans. I don't need thanks." he hopped off the window and into the house. Running his eyes up and down Naruto's body he jerked his chin to the previously shattered leg, "How does it feel?"

Naruto looked down, bounced a little, shook it out then put all his weight on the leg, "It's like it was never even broken," he mumbled, amazement in his voice. "How...?"

"I snapped the bones back into place. I must say, I was not expecting you to wake up and hit me-"

"I hit you?!"

"Yes it was shocking-"

"Oh dude I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's understandable. I cannot imagine how much pain you were in. Our border patrol was tardy in detecting that a demon had crossed over," Sasuke shook his head, his sadness evident. "I should apologize for not getting there sooner."

"Dude no." And being the affectionate guy he was he pulled the cat into a full bodied hug and cradled the cat's head in the crook of his shoulder. He watched with a snort as his tail puffed up for a split second before smoothing down again.

"Release me," He mumbled, his lips tickling Naruto's neck.

Naruto hastily let go, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke sniffed him for a second and he wondered if he still smelt like sweat and ramen still, maybe blood now too. "Ahh sorry if I been stinking up your house." The cat stared at him and he cleared his throat, "do you have a bathroom I can use to wash off?" he pulled up his shorts to inspect his leg, "or will the magic or medicine that you use wash off? Cause I can wait till later or something."

"Your injuries weren't serious enough to require magic, so I cleaned the wound and licked them until you were healed. Follow me," Naruto blanched behind him, feet rooted to the spot.

"Y- You did what to me leg?"

Sasuke smirked at him, "I licked it. With my tongue," he ran his tongue over his top lip for emphasis. The cat's eyes dropped south as he sniffed at Naruto again before he turned to leave.

"Follow me or you'll get lost."

Outside was the most magnificent thing Naruto had ever seen. From the city he could see the sanctuary and see that it looked like a dense forest but being _inside it_ was completely different.

For one, there were Cat Beasts everywhere, swinging from thick tree trunk to thick trunk, houses lined all over the place whether nestled in the burrow of a tree or hanging from a branch or snug in the bark of the tree. It was as if the trees had grown these things to accommodate who lived there. Up above his head were a majority of the cat people. Slips of clothes covering their private areas as they climb up and through the trees. Children as young as he could see leaping from branch to branch.

One cat child had lost their balance and fell several branches to the ground but before impact he twisted around and landed delicately on his feet. Grin still on his lips as he ran at a tree full speed, claws unsheathed as he scaled the side of the tree as easily as if he were running and then he was off after his friends again. Sasuke's snort had him snapping his jaw shut to glare at the dark haired man.

"You screamed," he mocked, before he turned tail swaying behind him. Naruto wanted to yank it.

"Well excuse me but I've never seen a child fall from 4 stories before. That's dangerous."

"We are not human. Our children are much more advanced and sturdier that yours."

"Well... I guess you have a point... but it still caught me off guard! Say what's your name? My name's Naruto."

The cat glanced over his shoulder, infuriating smirk in place, "Sasuke," he purred. Literally purred and Naruto was excited all over again until Sasuke hit him and told him to be quiet.

The Cat Beast, Sasuke, led him to a wide pool of crystal clear water, marred only by the ripples of fish and bubbles from the mini waterfalls that seemed to go on for miles. "This is a blessed lake. It can not only heal but purify and rejuvenate."

"Oh yes. I need some rejuvenation," he was already taking off his clothes and slipping under the water when he came up he saw a very naked Sasuke slowly stepping into the water, the entirety of his pale smooth skin on display for Naruto to ogle. He slapped his hands over his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled startling birds over head into flight.

"I have been hunting the demon that attacked you," he replied sinking deep down into the water till it was just past his chin. "It's a skilled beast that has eluded capture for centuries. You are the first prey it has lost. It will be coming back for you." Sasuke ducked under, stayed for a few seconds, and then slowly resurfaced, the water glided off his hair down his face and chest. Even in water Sasuke was agile, and damn beautiful. The cat was just wiping his face when he sniffed at Naruto again.

He should be worried about an apparent behemoth that wanted to eat his flesh and consume his soul but his mind was mentally filing away every detail of Sasuke's body. "Uhh..." he couldn't remember what Sasuke had said before he ducked down.

"You'll need to stay here," he eyes flicked up to meet Sasuke's eyes amusement and mischief evident in them, "You'll have to stay with me," a smirk curved the corner of the cat's mouth and he eyes pointedly drifted down to where Naruto was covering himself. The blonde scowled at him. "I assume you have no problem with that."

"Maybe I do!"

Sasuke climbed out of the pool, the water curving around him as if he commanded it with his very presence, he picked up his clothes as he started to walk, "you don't," he said with finality.

* * *

Living with Sasuke was pure torture, and it had barely been six days. The cat knew he was attracted to him, he'd said so as he slipped out of his skin tight body armor to reveal his smooth blemish free skin. Naruto had scowled at him and tossed his shirt at the cat, asked him that if he knew then why was he always naked. Sasuke had smirked and told him that he was cute when he was flustered.

That was Sasuke's new hobby, walking around their hut bare naked every single day.

"You know..." Naruto said as he followed behind Sasuke on one of their hunting trips, "I'm an animal too." Sasuke snorted without turning to look at him.

"Yes, yes, you humans are the top of the food chain," Sasuke chuckled.

"No really! Like... I'm behind you right now," his eyes strayed down to Sasuke's firm ass, "but I could pounce on you at any minute. You wouldn't even see me coming!"

Sasuke stopped to laugh this time, "Oh really?" he turned to face the human, pressing his body up against Naruto's so that they were barely inches apart. "You think you can dominate me?" he asked a purr vibrating in his chest that sent tingles down to Naruto's fingertips.

His cheeks heated up and judging by Sasuke's grin this was the flustered mess that he liked to see Naruto become, "Well I mean... I'm not really into the whole BDSM thing you know," Sasuke cocked his head to the side, frown replacing his grin, he probably didn't know what Naruto was talking about. "But I mean you know, if you like me like how I like you then I you know I could try to you know be on the receiving end..." he trailed off. "You know, with sex, I'm usually the giver," he stepped back jerking his hands from his crotch to Sasuke.

"Ohh, I understand now." He slid his hand around Naruto's waist, "Does it matter who gives and who receives? Should we not both enjoy ourselves?" his tail curled around Naruto's leg and teasingly slid higher and higher. "I for one would like to see how much of an animal you really are..." Sasuke's purr was back in full force.

Naruto hesitate for only a minute before he licked his lips and dove in for a kiss. Since he and Sasuke were on the same height it was easy to mold their bodies and deepen the kiss. His hands trailed around the Cat Beast's slender sides around to his back and down to his supple ass that Naruto had only ever fantasized about squeezing. Each perfectly rounded globe fit snug in the palm of his hand as he kneaded it. Sasuke hiked a leg up around Naruto's waist, pressing their fronts together as he snaked his hand between them to grope Naruto's thick cock. Sasuke's purrs rose as he gripped Naruto tight and stroked him earnestly, the blonde's hips bucking as he tried to get a tempo going. Just as they were deepening their kiss bells went off around the forest and Sasuke's head shot up, his ears perked forward and tail rigid behind him. "What?" Naruto asked as he kissed and sucked on Sasuke's neck.

"They found it! The demon that attacked you. It went back to where it first saw you, it must be waiting for you to show up." Sasuke pulled away and gathered up his hunting things, "Come Naruto. I'll join the extermination team," he was just darting behind a tree when Naruto's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Naruto!" he turned to scold the blonde when he saw the panic and fear in his eyes, "Naruto..."

"Don't go."

Sasuke shook his head, "It's my duty to protect you... I have to go..." he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm stronger than I look. You should know that," he tried to joke but Naruto wasn't having it.

"It's been terrorizing humans for centuries, you said so yourself, you saw how big it was-"

"I won't be alone."

"As if that matters! It'll be prepared for you guys now. Sasuke look, I really like you. We might not be able to date or whatever but maybe we can work something out if you talk to your leaders or something," Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's as he cupped the back of his neck before he stared into Naruto's wide blue eyes.

"I _will_ come back." Sasuke promised and with one more kiss he was gone. Leaving Naruto in the clearing to stare at the spot where Sasuke was his lips tingling from their kiss.

Sasuke and his team had successfully killed the demon but as it died a curse had enveloped the Cat Beasts in a fog of crude black smoke and when it cleared neither beast nor demon remained.

Naruto felt numb as he listened to the report. His mind blank and face slack.

He waited.

And waited.

But Sasuke never came back.

The elders of the village had welcomed him, gave their condolences and offered him Sasuke's home. He was extended a crystal that would transport him to and from the sanctuary as he wished and they offered to train him the ways of a Cat Beast soldier. He did the best he could as a human for many months, but coming back to that hut every afternoon only reminded him of Sasuke and in the end he couldn't bare it anymore.

Sasuke's memory, as he was before he left, a brave and beautiful man, lingered over him like a dark cloud. And after he'd cried until his tears ran dry he left the sanctuary and never returned. Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I admit it, I teared up a little. Since all the stories so far have been pretty happy go lucky I thought it might be good to shake it up a little with something a little sour.

This story is the Sixth Story in my Seven Stories in Seven Days Self Challenge and it's been a real pleasure to hang and talk with you guys and i'll see you all tomorrow for the final story! ;p


End file.
